My Heart WILL Go On
by shadowwing1994
Summary: When your love goes away, what will you do? Kusaki DanXRuno


**Hey my fourth story, yay? I know you probably wanna kill me, because I should be working on my other stories, but the idea just popped and I didn't want to blow it, so here it goes. I'm horrible at writing one shots, I just don't feel they're enough to express, but I did my best in here. And also (for being super emotional) I did shed some tears after re-reading the story, but don't worry I don't think you'll cry too, it's only me. **

**P.s: promise to update "nanny for seven" soon, has been a while huh?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**My Heart WILL Go On**

The blue haired girl waked up in the middle of the night, on the sound of her phone vibrating. Serge of happiness made its way to her heart, as she quickly got up, throwing the bed sheets on the ground in the process.

She eyed the screen, all her joy and enthusiasm was drained within seconds. It was only the alarm she set to wake her up, so she can revise her test.

With a sigh, she entered her bathroom, dragging herself. She washed her face, trying to erase the disappointment and depression off of it, but with no appeal.

Sitting on her bed by the window, she gazed slowly at the rain dropping on her window sell. Creating even much sadder atmosphere.

Drop

…

Drop

…

Its sound mixed up with the blows of the cold winter wind, played a melody, a symphony, something she got used to hear every night, playing over and over inside her ears.

_**Every night in my dreams**_

_**I see you. I feel you**_

_**That's how I know you**_

_**Go on…**_

She flies into his arms, and hugs him tight. But, always she would wake up to find all this was just a dream, some fantasies of her mind…

Not real…

All of her feelings and thoughts, translate themselves into scenes, she wished to be true.  
Only for once finding out that it was, for once…

_**Far across the distance **_

_**And spaces between us**_

_**You have come to show you **_

_**Go on…**_

Miles, thousands of miles separated them, placing them on the two ends of the world.  
She could her each one of them laughing at her…

Enjoying her torture…

With a smile on their faces…

As if her broken heart was not enough…

_**Near,**_

_**Far,**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does **_

_**Go on…**_

It was said their bond was strong, ties them up no matter where they were.

A red string, connecting them both.

It seemed to her that the other end of the string was fading, melting, disappearing, while she was holding on to it, not wanting to let go…

Not now…

_**Once more, you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart **_

_**And my heart will go on**_

_**And on...**_

Fate has its way to affect people's life; it looks like fate enjoys putting her emotions on the stake

As this is not the first time…

She would always watch him go, with tears in her eyes…

Sad…

Annoyed…

Helpless…

Feelings which means no much to her any more, she forgot what they mean…

They were a regular thing she feels, nothing special…

_**Love can touch us one time**_

_**And last for a life time**_

_**And never let go till we're one…**_

Love from first sight, first love…

For a long time, she made fun of lovers, saying they were wasting their time over something worthless and useless…

But, when she felt it, everything changed. She understood their behaviour after love entered her heart.

She remembers the funny feeling she would feel in her tummy when she sees him…

How she gets jealous each time he flashes a smile to another girl…

How her heart would beat up faster whenever he's around…

Ambiences forever will stick with her…

_**Love was when I loved you**_

_**One true time I hold you**_

_**In my life will always **_

_**Go on…**_

The farewell…the good buy

Moment…rewinding before her eyes, as if it was just happening…

Both lost in each other's eyes. Those eyes, which would normally contain rashness and immatureness in their orbs, had something different in them.

Softness and care and love, all mixed up inside them to create a look of passion. A look she never thought she would witness…ever.

Her look was the same, but welded up with tears,

Tears of hurt and pain.

He was her beloved, her one and only…

They stood there in silence,

They didn't need words to say what they feel,

He held her tight in his arms, and she did the same, in a way trying to express what the words couldn't.

Their hearts were connected, for that moment for what it seemed the last time…

_**Near,**_

_**Far,**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does**_

_**Go on…**_

_**Once more, you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart **_

_**And my heart will go on**_

_**And on…**_

She stared at the sky. The clouds were going away, moved by the wind as a call to visit another place.

As the stars appeared, questions came to her mind

Was he looking at the same blanket of the stars?

Was she the only one he never called since he moved?

Or, did shun suffered the same thing?

Questions, but with no answer…

_**You're here**_

_**There's nothing I fear**_

_**And I know that my heart will **_

_**Go on…**_

Her phone ring waked her up of her current thoughts…

She reached for her phone placed on her bedside table.

Tears…

Laughs…

All together on her face,

Slowly but anxiously, she pressed the answer button…

"Hello?" her sound was low as she spoke.

"Runo, it's…its me, Dan,"

She was not dreaming, it was him…

"I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, really…but I didn't know what to say,"

"it's Kay, at least I heard your voice." Her shaking tone filled with tears was heard.

"Are you crying?"

"No, why would I cry, jerk?"

"That's my Runo. You sure you're Kay?"

"Now…I'm much better."

A pries surrounded her, like something warm was wrapping itself around her, a feeling of happiness and relieve

With no fear…

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart **_

_**And my heart will go on**_

_**And on…**_

"Runo?"

"Ya?"

"This thing we're going through, is not about to change soon"  
"so…it's not fair to ask you to wait for me, you don't deserve this I-"

"don't you ever dare to say something like that,"

"You'll always stay in my heart no matter what comes between us. If there's something my heart will go on doing, it's … loving you"

* * *

**So, how was it? Did you like it? Please tell me how did it go, R&R.**


End file.
